The Chance Meeting in the Forest
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Naruto happens upon an angel soaking in the forest. (Another of my pond/hot springs themed stories). MA


**The Chance Meeting in the Forest**

The rain, it never stopped pouring over their land of jutting buildings. Nagato and Konan stared out at the city choked with raggedy establishments that made the village more of a maze than a community. The petty inhabitants wandered through the narrow alleys, doing small marketing here and there in the forever-drizzle. Amegakure was a sight to behold, one that Nagato never got tired of watching.

"Soon," began the orange-haired living corpse of Yahiko, "we will teach the world of what pain _truly_ is. We'll need to be ready, Konan; I believe we may have a visitor sometime soon." He looked at his childhood partner, both of their expressions placid and cold. "We'll need to keep a good lookout. I've heard word that a group that includes the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki is out searching for either of the Uchiha brothers." He looked at Konan, and she stayed as somber as always. "Itachi can take care of himself, but I don't want the group treading too closely to any of our hideaways. Konoha has reputable sensor ninja, and we cannot give them the slightest trail. I will not risk being tracked when we've come so far."

Konan nodded. She knew what was expected of her, and she would not fail in her important mission. "Don't worry, Pain. I will ensure the security of our base. No foreigner will tread on our grounds…" With those as her parting words, the angel of Amegakure vanished in a burst of smoke and scattered papers. Yahiko stared at the area she once stood before setting his sights back on his tattered empire as lightning struck in the far distance.

Konan could only teleport partway to her destination. Now in the thick forest, she sped onward through the treetops. To untrained eyes, she was a blur of black robes dodging the branches on an unstoppable charge to an unknown location. Fortunately, the woods were vacant of enemies; even if there were, they could do nothing but stall Konan long enough to ensure their demise.

As she sped onward, she pondered Itachi's whereabouts. If she recalled right, when he last reported in, he actually had a double of himself stationed around this area to intercept his pursuing little brother. If this base was exposed, that would mean that Itachi had completed whatever it was that he wanted to do. And whatever it was, it did not seem to cause much of a struggle. Either Uchiha Sasuke was _much_ weaker than Akatsuki gave him credit for and Itachi wiped him out with no effort at all, or combat was not Itachi's intent and simply toyed with the only family he had left.

Deidara had failed, killing no one but himself and – unimportantly – Manda. It was a noble sacrifice, for as drastic as their measures were, Akatsuki respected their own as valuable comrades, though Kisame and few others felt otherwise; mostly, it was Konan, Nagato, and Tobi – if that was his real name – who lamented their fallen.

The rise of earth was visible beyond the veil of leaves: the hidden base of Akatsuki. It wasn't a normal meeting ground, but it was a nice hideaway when sudden meetings needed to take place. Konan hurried, for as unlikely as it was to be stumbled across – especially with the genjutsu put in place over the mouth of the cave – she did not want to risk it, for just finding the base jeopardized Akatsuki's other whereabouts.

She touched ground in front of the cleverly concealed opening. No tampering, she noted, though the seal was recently reset; by Itachi, no doubt. For an extra precaution, she forged her own sealing tag to hide the traces of chakra while also giving her an awareness to any trespassers. Now that she was there, she dutifully took her place.

No sign of intruders thus far. Konan stayed like a statue, knowing that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's gaggle was wandering dangerously close. Nearby, there was a pond that she had discovered some time ago; a hot spring, placid and serene, surrounded by wildflowers. To be honest, she preferred that spot than her own village, where hardly any plant life could blossom.

Her gray eyes glanced over to the direction of the collection of water and flowers before staring down the path again. It was tempting, very tempting to soak in some warm water. In this area, the rains had ceased, and the weather was quite balmy. Spending some time in the hot springs was becoming too delicious of an idea. But there was still the matter at hand to consider. Well, perhaps it would be better to relocate. It did not seem as if anyone would be coming right away, and even if they did, the base was well concealed by an illusion that made the entrance seem like part of the hill. Also, seeing an Akatsuki member standing right out in the open in front of such a place would arouse great suspicion.

"Just for a little while," she finally told herself quietly when her mind was made up. She would take the proper precautions, she reasoned. Elegantly, she headed for the springs, already undoing the clasps of her cloud-covered robe.

Sasuke was apparently on the move in several different directions, and so, on Kiba's command, Naruto made dozens of clones to chase after each scent. His unit was left behind so that he may continue the search on his own; if any developments happened, the clone left with Kakashi and the others could relay to them the situation.

"Sasuke, where are you?" the real Naruto grumbled, looking through the thick network of branches for any sign of his estranged friend. So far, he saw nothing but the far-off movements of his clones heading further and further away. A part of him knew that it was foolhardy to go off alone, especially since it was the real him, but if he did confront Sasuke, he wanted it to be with his own eyes. A clone could be dispatched easily, but with his actual self, he would not stop until reinforcements came to neutralize the Uchiha and whoever else he had recruited.

Unfortunately, time dragged on, and Naruto was starting to feel hopelessly lost. Sure, Sasuke could have been anywhere in this broad forest, but something in Naruto's gut told him that he wasn't _this way_. He paused when at a point where he could see across the land. In the far off, he could barely manage to make out his squadron; it would take them some time to catch up to him. Looking around, he hoped to see maybe some kind of sign from Sasuke. He didn't, but he did see a hill. "Maybe I could see better from there," he murmured to himself.

He reached his destination quickly, standing before the cliff with a disheartened expression; he wasn't in any mood to scale it, but he had to. Still, while looking at the rocky wall, he couldn't help thinking that there was something about it. Curiously, he was about to test the surface if only to put his mind at rest, but something else caught his attention, a sound. Was it the disturbance of water? He looked off to the side, alert and listening closely. Almost a minute passed before it occurred again.

Hope was rekindled, and he uttered the name of his estranged best friend before hurrying off. He kept to the trees, knowing that he should hide his presence until his suspicions were confirmed. The closer he got to the target, the air became warmer. It must've been a hot spring, he guessed, having run into a lot of them during his traveling with Jiraiya. He was right; the pond was just beyond the next few trees, and he stuck to the shadows as if a part of him. He threw himself against the trunk of a tree, an area that hid him quite well since another tree was jutting slantways like an offshoot of the larger one. Peeking out, Naruto was determined to see who it was…

With Akatsuki clothes tucked away, concealed from sight with the rest of her attire, Konan was feeling very good about this break. It had been so long since she had been given any time to herself; loyal, she may be to her group's cause, but she still enjoyed these luxuries when given the chance. She was seated at the far end of the hot springs, unknowingly right across from the concealed genin unintentionally peeping on her, not that he could see anything important other than the top part of her cleavage. The Akatsuki cloak didn't reveal it, but underneath, she was quite stacked, and wore clothes that sported this truth, exposing the sides of her bust and her pierced navel.

For the past several minutes, she had been seated, enjoying the warmth. She felt content enough to go to sleep in this blanket of comfortable warmth. Sometimes, she could chastise herself for losing focus on the sensory papers, like the one placed at the hidden opening of the hideout.

Beneath the misty surface, her dainty fingers caressed the skin of her firm thighs, increasing her relaxation. Pleasure ran through her as surely as the flow of chakra. Her head tilted backward. It had been such a long time since she got some actual time to herself. More out of curiosity than sexual need and exploration, her purple fingernails dragged towards the apex of her legs until she touched the dark-blue curls trimmed neatly for visual appeal and her own liking. Her shoulders rotated slightly, her breath deepening very slightly when she found the small nub that was most sensitive to the touch. Her pink nipples tightened when she massaged her snatch with circular movements. She even permitted a moan when she teased her entrance. This journey did not get out of hand, and she was sure she was in control… for now. These feelings had been vacant for so long, she hadn't practiced enduring the pleasure.

So comfortable… It was a pity when she opened her eyes, as if bothered. She carefully brought herself up, turning in such a way that hid her bust from Naruto's gawking eyes, standing in waist-high water. Her hands moved over her arms, cleansing her with the hot water. She was careful not to saturate the origami flower nestled at the side of her head.

Though he could not see anything important from this vantage point, Naruto was awestruck by this unknown woman's beauty. Perhaps he would not have been so captivated if he knew what organization she belonged to. But since that was not the case, he chose not to disturb her.

His heart felt like it would explode when she turned, an arm delicately crossed over her lovely chest to hide her nipples from the forest. It was almost like she knew he was there, or at least some pervert watching her. Yet, she never gave an indication that she suspected such a thing beyond hiding the peaks of her bosom. She glanced in his general direction, but didn't linger and continued to scoop water over her sleek body.

His cheeks were aflame, and he thanked the springs for emitting steam to camouflage the rising heat from his own head. His eyes stayed transfixed on the woman's skin as steady rivulets trickled down, parting around the accessory at her bellybutton. He wasn't one to care much for bodily piercings, but something about her pulled together the look nicely.

Though he wanted to study the beauty of her face, he couldn't pry his sights from her chest. Those globes regrettably concealed, flattening underneath her forearm modestly; the compressed cleavage gathered the water that ran down her neck, storing it like a miniscule dip of a basin.

It was a shameful pleasure to watch her since he had pledged his heart to Sakura, but he was a boy, after all. Temptation was so easy to give into; also, it wasn't like he was jumping out to join this woman. His breath was becoming uneven and his limbs started to tremble. He was reaching pure excitement and elation, the thrill of being so dangerously close to something wonderful, but being loathe claiming it on moral grounds. Doing something immoral while the risk of exposure was great… It had his heart pumping a mile a minute.

Too much stress, he thought, swallowing hard. It would make him sloppy, and he remembered – quite deplorably – what Ero-sennin had told him about stress on reconnaissance. An image of Jiraiya popped up in a though-bubble above Naruto's head, winking with a thumb up; his words echoed: _when ninja life has got you severely worked up, you can't think straight, which means you got the baby-batter in the brain! Just rub one out, and you'll be fine! Trust me!_ It was creepy to think of the old pervert and his days doing 'reconnaissance', but Naruto considered the advice.

"No," he quietly warned himself, shaking his head and finally taking his eye away from Konan's bathing form. "I'm not gonna do that, 'tebayo. I'm not…" He hesitated, and found himself unable to look away from the woman for long. His trembling reoccurred ten-fold, and he felt that ever-distracting bulge at the front of his trousers that would hinder him greatly. He chewed on his lower lip, grunting softly when his cock throbbed after his gaze ran over Konan again. There was no fighting the commanding urges of a teenage boy, especially when the opportunity was so tantalizing. "Just… really quick," he whispered. He resituated his posture so that his legs bent underneath him and he had easier access to whatever sprung from the crotch of his pants.

With movements clumsy from high arousal, he fumbled with his zipper, pushed it wide, and then fished out his erect prick. It pulsed strongly and was already producing transparent fluid at the tip. Normally, he could fight off such urges, but this was just so irresistible. "Sorry, Sakura-chan," he murmured as if he was betraying her, even though they weren't a couple. With eyes locked on Konan, praying for a slip of her hand, Naruto began to stroke his length, slowly at first before picking up the pace. Like he said, he needed to be quick and wanted to release this embarrassing tension so that he may try to forget about it later on.

In the water, the woman's face quirked as if offended, eyes staring scornfully at her reflection in the water. Naruto wanted to ponder the reasoning for her to look so angry, but his focus was on her wonderful chest; he could worry about her expressions after he pumped out all of his anxiety.

There was a rustle in the breeze, and leaves fell around Naruto. He didn't pay any attention to it until more started to fall without a single gust of wind. When he looked at the set now falling around him, he discovered that they were not leaves but small papers folded to resemble leaves. Before he could even come up with a conclusion, he found himself at the point of a kunai; wasn't it a piece of paper a second ago?

Where did this attacker come from? Naruto wasn't the best when it came to awareness of his surroundings, but he certainly was good enough to at least notice an offending presence. Carefully, slowly as to not imply aggression, he turned his head to see who it was. His eyes went wide. It was the same woman as the one he was watching in the hot springs! Only… only she was sprouting from one of the two trees he was ducking behind. Was she a wood-element ninja? This notion was disproved when, to Naruto's shock, the tree trunk was revealed to be nothing but neatly organized papers designed to camouflage with the environment.

The woman was still attached to the tree, piecing together her true form, dressed in the revealing garb that she wore underneath her Akatsuki robes, thus leaving Naruto ignorant to her identity. "Your guard was down," the paper woman murmured. She spotted the erection that hadn't lost much of its potency – now being a 'fear boner' and all. The size did not concern her, for though it was the largest she had witnessed, she wasn't one to give interest into something so immoral; what truly drew her attention was the shameful act he was committing while peeping on her. Her cold eyes narrowed scornfully. "You dare to stare so lustfully at an angel of God's? How despicable."

Naruto sulked, temporarily disregarding the blade against his throat. Of all times to take Jiraiya's perverted tips, it had to be when he was in danger. He looked ahead of him and was startled to see the naked form of the woman dissolving into flaps of paper that floated along the surface of the water. She must've switched places when she turned away from him, hiding the hand symbols for some kind of transferring jutsu.

"You've come alone," she observed, still keeping the kunai in check at his throat. "That is unwise for the container of the nine-tailed bijuu." Though she had never seen him before, she knew right away that this was Uzumaki Naruto, incarnation of the kyuubi. He fit the description given by Kisame and Itachi perfectly.

The only trait of Naruto that seemed different from what was described of him was his attitude; Kisame had once mentioned that Naruto would be noisy and the one to draw all attention while acting brashly. Her eyes fell to his semi-wilted cock and the hand that was once around it; well, he _did_ act brashly.

Naruto's eyes knitted together suspiciously. He had not known this woman before, yet she addressed him as a Jinchuuriki offhand. "How do you know who I am?" he growled like an agitated dog.

The hand not brandishing the kunai touched his head. "That does not matter," Konan replied, and Naruto suddenly found his head being swamped by hundreds of paper. His cries of protest were muffled underneath the paper cast that gradually consumed his body until it appeared that he and Konan were of one, misshapen entity. The encasement was successful up until she got to his waistline. She frowned, unhappy that his genitals were still shamefully on display. For a moment, she simply gazed while the captured boy struggled vainly within her shape-shifting body. He hadn't lost much of his potency; she had to give him that.

Perhaps it was time to ensure her capture… Carefully setting aside the kunai, she reached for his cock. It had been so long. She had thought that such desires had frozen in place in her war-thrashed heart, yet she did not expect that sexual curiosity could still faze her. She could feel the heat of it before her fingers even closed around it. Could Naruto tell that he was about to have his penis grabbed?

She was an angel, not God. She was not perfect, did not understand the true design as he did; she was a mortal, and therefore vulnerable to temptation and curiosity. That was her reasoning when she held the thick shaft. When it was held in her fist, Naruto's entire body quivered in response. Her eyes noticeably widened. She had forgotten how… hot a cock was to the touch. Though it had wilted a bit, with her careful attention, it was now throbbing at full salute. It was a lot bigger than Yahiko's, she shamefully observed; though Naruto did share some characteristics of her late-lover, he was much more developed in certain aspects.

Konan exhaled heavily when she saw that fluid was beginning to bead at the tip of the erection. Her fingers compressed at the base of his cock and moved up. A greater abundance of pre-cum was pumped out in this manner until the clear liquid oozed down the shaft to saturate her fingers. She elegantly drew her hand away to observe the sticky substance. She wondered if it would be wrong to taste it. With Yahiko, they had never explored foreplay other than quick caresses before intercourse and the one time he beseeched her approval to allow him to taste her. The act of applying her own mouth to another's genitals seemed so undignified and wrong. Now, all that suppression and the absence of the one she truly loved – his cold corpse was no substitute for companionship – it had overwhelmed her resolve and dared her to explore.

Something about the situation. Was it because Naruto was already pleasuring himself by watching her? Was it because they were enemies, and her dominance over him excited her? Because Naruto resembled the one she had loved? The actual warmth of another body… Her slick hand returned to the shaft and began to stroke experimentally.

This was not what Naruto had believed was going to happen. He was damn-near suffocating, and the woman was playing with his _dick_! It seemed… unjust. It must've been her sick game, killing her enemy while gracing them with pleasure. He kicked wildly, yet he never made a true effort to try to escape his capture's grasp. " _Mmph mphe pho, 'tebho!_ "

Even if she could understand what he was saying – though it wasn't much of a stretch to guess – she would not heed him. This was her moment of weakness, but she would not submit. Her hand movements had gotten bolder, squeezing tighter and pumping faster and faster. Just her actions were starting to rouse her, doing things that she never had before with someone so much younger than her, the enemy even! She moaned before she could stop the sound.

His cock had become slippery from his leaking pre-cum. Naruto bucked and arched his back, lifting his hips to meet with the pace of her hand. Konan held her breath when she felt the pulsations strengthen. Was he going to cum, spill his essence all over her hand? She awaited it. It would be an interesting sight to behold; afterward, she would take him in his exhausted state to Amegakure.

A kunai speared from the treetops and ripped through her body, shredding the sheets of paper making her up. Startled, she recoiled and left her jutsu slack; Naruto hurriedly freed himself from the cast that was ready to envelope him entirely. He looked at Konan, now reverting to her form of flesh and blood. He did not need to see who had come to his rescue, for there was one lesson Jiraiya taught him that would always be useful: _always_ protect your rear when peeping. Naruto's shadow clone came down to stand behind him, his rain cloak flowing around him.

Konan stood unfazed by this interference. Two Narutos did not make any more difference than just one, although… She glanced at the hand that had just been toying with the cock that protruded from his trousers. She could manipulate the papers making up her hand, but it was difficult, almost sloppy; it would take too much concentration to use it frequently in this battle. She admitted that she had truly acted hastily and on foolish impulse by playing with that large cock. The corner of her mouth twitched when she saw that he had yet to return it to its confines.

The real Naruto's chest heaved, his cock bobbing and twitching from the rage of an unfulfilled ejaculation. His testicles felt like they would burst from a case of blue-balls. He wanted this woman now, wanted to make her yearn the way he had. The pain of his swollen crotch made him wince.

"Is it uncomfortable for you now?" Konan asked in her cold tone. She shifted slightly to one side, and Naruto's eyes immediately latched on the exposed side of her bust. She noticed this; her body was so desirable, and secretly, she liked it that way. In an organization of nothing but men with twisted and deranged ideals, it was hard to turn their heads, especially in those robes. She wore Yahiko's garb proudly, but she also delighted when she was free to show off her own style of scant clothing. "I've not known a man's touch… for so long," she whispered to Naruto, and he was put into shock when her hand traced the hem of her top, feather-light touches running along her breast.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered. He went red in the face.

"You act so shy," Konan observed. Her thumb hooked underneath the edge of her top, and much to the Narutos' shock, she slid the tight material over the breast to bunch in the middle. She moved to expose her other tit, saying, "Shy, yet you keep yourself exposed to me." The other globe of flesh was exposed for Naruto and his clone to ogle. Her head tilted downward ever so slightly, and she looked like she would smile at their jaw-dropped expressions. "Do you fully intend to sully an angel?"

Naruto licked his lips hungrily as he eyed her beautiful breasts. His cock had never hurt so much before without having been dealt a brutal hit from Sakura's shin. Behind him, his clone tried to make sense of what was happening. Of course, he was not present the entire time, but it couldn't have been too hard to figure out: she was exposing herself to Naruto who already had his dick on proud display. This woman was looking to get _fucked!_

"What do… what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked, wanting to confirm what was obvious to make sure he wasn't going to cross any lines.

Konan did not reply. She simply sauntered over to him, stayed a foot's distance away, and then reached down, one hand bringing his up to touch her chest while the other lowered to fondle his cock. Naruto, like usual, was a bit uncertain at first – this being his first time touching a girl so intimately – but he grew bolder the more he practiced.

"Oi, does that go for me too?!" the clone pointed eagerly to himself, mouth watering and eyes hopeful. Konan's gray eyes briefly regarded him, and her head gave a nod before she set herself against the Naruto right in front of her. Assertively, she tightened her hold on him to the point where he whimpered.

There was a rush at her side that she could only describe as an… 'orange flash', perhaps… derp. The shadow clone snickered as he pressed up tightly against her from behind, grinding his bulging crotch against the draping coat-flap to settle against the crevice of her backside. He may condemn other men as perverts, but he was no better; maybe he had some more integrity than Jiraiya, but there were few times when he wouldn't glance at the old hermit's hidden stash on their travels. His hands were hungry, shoving against the other him to grope at that sumptuous bosom.

Konan shivered. There was a certain power that came with weakness while sandwiched in between two of the same person. A soft moan came from her when the clone hefted her right breast before pinching his thumb and forefinger around her pink nipple. His technique could still improve, but his enthusiasm was unparalleled. The four hands did not just linger at her bust, though they did stay around that spot mostly; the palms grazed down her sides to her hips, though they steered clear of the juncture of her thighs as if she were on fire down there. It did feel like that to her, though; a stray spark had landed on some dry grass, and the flames of arousal were stirred to a true blaze.

Pain and Tobi would not approve of her indulging herself like this, with the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki no less. It made it more enjoyable; it was like having freedom. The depravity of this world could be forgotten.

The prick in her hand thumped with the longing to know her more intimately. Her hand's touch was the merest sample of her full, heavenly glory. With a lustful growl, he scooped up her left breast and bent his head down so that he may enclose the stiff peak in his lips. He suckled on her tit steadily, though he no longer supported it; his clone reached around to cradle the bosom that he now feasted upon.

As her breast was given the front Narutos attention, the boy behind her snaked his hand around – the one _not_ presenting her tit – to touch her crotch. It was hot at the mound, even through the material of her pants.

Konan closed her eyes. It was painful to endure these touches and not express how good it felt; the merest whimper was made when teeth scraped against the soft flesh of her tit. He bit at her, leaving small, faint teeth-marks over her pale skin, trailing up to her collarbone before skipping her throat to purge her lips: his first, non-male kiss.

This sudden show of affection – albeit in the chaos of growing passion – startled the otherwise impassive angel of the Rain Village. Her eyes went wide for a moment before shimmering with desire. As his tongue thrust through to play with hers, her hands gripped at his cloak; it came off with a swift tug. Before he could react, he was suddenly slammed down on his back. It knocked the wind out of him, and for that brief moment, he was irate. "What did you do that…?" He stopped himself when Konan fell over him, tits swaying alluringly when she caught herself from squishing him beneath her. Caught in her shadow, Naruto felt his breath stolen away; even his clone could only gawk as he stared down at the two, though his eyes strayed to her jutting backside.

"You could be a demon, Uzumaki Naruto," she whispered to him. Before he could take offense, she continued, "Or you could be something divine; I cannot tell yet. It will not stop me… from experiencing you firsthand." Naruto made a sound of confusion, wondering what she had intended for him. She did not keep him wondering when she slid down his body to become eyelevel with his long shaft. So much larger than Yahiko's, she thought, and though she was rarely willing to actually allow him to put it into her mouth, now something was compelling her to grant Naruto access. Maybe it was just the lustful situation she had found herself in.

Holding the dick straight, Konan slipped her lips over it. They tingled from the presence of pre-cum, a taste she had all but forgotten. Her eyes lifted to captivate his sapphire orbs as she slid down as far as she was willing, which turned out to be only three inches before her gag reflex threatened to act up. Three inches was more than enough to satisfy the virgin Naruto, for now anyway, and he watched in rapture as Konan, not taking her eyes off his for an instant, began to bob her head on his cock.

 _And I don't even know her name!_ Naruto felt bad for that, wishing that he learned a little bit more about the woman nursing on his cock. He didn't have the experience to compare, but he felt that she probably hadn't spent much time giving head. Experienced or not, she kept her cool, pulling up and down at her own pace with her tongue tickling the head when lapping up the fluid produced.

Now, the clone was still there, watching his original receive head. He couldn't be blamed for acting rashly when he fell to his knees and pushed her coat to one side to expose her backside. Konan hesitated to reclaim Naruto's cock in her mouth when her tight pants were tugged on by the waist. Her heart was hammering again, echoing through her entire being straight to her core as her spandex pants were worked over her ass; it was her first time giving someone full view of her backside and crotch. Yahiko had to beseech rather pitifully to taste her, and she allowed it begrudgingly. The act of oral sex always seemed so… strange, putting mouths to genitals. She realized how hypocritical that kind of thinking was while her mouth was filled with the cock of a boy she had just barely met.

The Naruto clone's eyes widened when Konan's pants exposed her peach-shaped backside and glistening nether lips. It was a sight he had imagined for many years, always picturing it to be Sakura and not some other, lovely woman he had a fateful encounter with. Somehow, though, the dark-blue curls above her slit seemed more appealing than the pink color of Sakura's hair. His mouth was watering at the delicious sight, but it was his fingers that touched her first, pushing aside the folds of her vagina. "Wow, it's so hot and wet," he observed in true astonishment.

How uncouth, she thought towards his observation. Her unfaltering expression wavered, however, when he continued to sift through her sex curiously until his forefinger sunk into her moist channel. She tightened around the intrusion; the real Naruto exhaled shakily when he felt her hot moan on his ultrasensitive member. She made a louder moan when the inserted digit curled inside of her to explore more.

Her solemn features could not be maintained when her susceptible, often-neglected had an energetic teenage boy probing her. The hold she had on the erection tightened when the finger dragged out of her to caress the lips and curious nub just underneath her fine, blue curls. When he tickled the clit, he noticed how her thigh muscles tightened and hips curled impulsively to his tender touches. After rubbing her pearl a while longer, he pulled his finger away to examine the slick juices with a look of awe. As subtly as he was able, he sampled the fluid with a swath of his tongue.

He enjoyed the flavor and went to gather another portion, but she pulled away as if offended by his touch. Wordlessly, leaving the Naruto beneath her cringing from the loss of contact, she stood up to her full height. Her grave stare remained on him before she made a few steps to the right, rotating to bend forward and lean against the thin tree at the hot springs' edge. Her back arched so that her backside could project alluringly, thighs parting invitingly to make the twins gape and marvel at the sight.

Even more incredible was what followed; she set a palm where her butt and upper thigh connected so that she could spread herself for them to view, though she unintentionally almost gave them a wonderful heart attack. "Lick" was all she said to him, and it was the most compelling task he had ever been given before.

Though he was lying down, Naruto was kneeling behind her in the blink of an eye. He would have his mouth on her already, but there was competition; just as eagerly, his clone was shoving in to try to get at her glistening snatch. At first, they harmlessly, but competitively nudged against one another until they started to get more aggressive, and if the clone didn't secede, he would be in danger of vanishing. It was only that reason that forced the copy to back off, forced only to unzip his pants and unleash his throbbing erection, stroking it slowly for some relief.

In triumph, Naruto took his time and savored every moment before carrying out the blue-haired ninja's orders. He slid his hands onto her rump before stretching his thumbs out to either side of her pussy. The muscles underneath his touch tensed from the embarrassing exposure, but she did not make a sound. Licking his lips hungrily like he would while eyeing a bowl of ramen, his eyes stayed fixed on the pink slit. He could not restrain himself any longer and dove at Konan's mound with a tongue ready to please.

Konan felt a bolt of pleasure shoot up her spinal cord; she mewled softly when her mouth opened slightly. Her bountiful chest wobbled slightly below her when she pushed back against the roaming tongue and lips. The tip of the oral muscle tickled at her clitoris, either on purpose or just because Naruto was fervent in his first sexual journey. Her tongue was loosening under the constant lashing of Naruto's against her nether lips. He pushed the folds aside so that he could plunge deeper and taste her all around him.

The canal tightened rhythmically around his wriggling tongue, encouraging him to continue lapping up all of her juices; though, to his delight, the more he slurped up, the more was secreted. Konan's moans, reserved and quiet, was serene music to his ears; it was the only sound he could hear over the throbbing of his heartbeat. Slipping his tongue from her quivering cunt, he started to run the fullness of his tongue along the length of her snatch. Putting to use what he had learned thus far, he made sure to tend to her nub before sliding up. Pleasured sounds strung together from Konan's lips, and her body began to tremble against him.

Naruto's fervor got the better of him, and before he knew it, his tongue slipped up too far to glide through the crevice of her butt. When the tight hole of her anus was slathered with saliva, she immediately pulled away, her muscles contracting in offense. Naruto looked up worriedly to meet her deep glare; even with her blush, she was intimidating. She did not need to say a thing for him to get the message to better control the path of his tongue. Swallowing hard, he flushed embarrassedly and gave a small apology; he didn't move, just in case Konan wanted to deliberate on whether or not she wanted to give him a second chance.

The hand that she had once used to aid in spreading her sex struck onto Naruto's blonde head and forced his face to her crotch. "I gave no command to stop," she said with a partial moan when the boy eagerly went back to work, moving his tongue in varying patterns to test which style had the greatest reaction; of course, Konan still refused to give any significant signs of pleasure, but he could pick up her faint panting and mewling. Unable to control himself with this unknown woman dominating every one of his senses, he reached down to his groin to begin stroking his member. Aside from the remnants of her spit, the shaft was slick with overflowing pre-cum; he had never felt himself so slippery since he had never been so turned on before.

Likewise, Konan – though hardly allowing herself to make a sound – had never been so wet before. Yahiko was her beloved, but he had failed to rouse this mischief she now found in herself. Defying Pain and Tobi, sexually engaging her team's target; she never thought she was capable of such naughtiness, and she was not ashamed of it. With a sound almost like a growl, but not quite, she rolled her crotch against the boy's face, hearing him give a muffled whine when he was smothered, but her passion only heightened his own.

With dull-colored eyes closed and senses unfocused due to the knotting pleasure threatening to come undone, she was caught unawares when the clone of Naruto came around to her face and presented his cock to her mouth. She regarded the staff of pulsing muscle briefly. She then took a hand from supporting herself against the tree trunk to grasp and angle him to penetrate her willing mouth. The shadow clone exhaled audibly with a gracious smile, his head lulling back. "That feels so good, 'tebayo," he wheezed as the tight lips moved back and forth on his shaft. The vacuum seal of her mouth left him temporarily, causing him to whine until her tongue traced the veins at the underside of his prick to the tensing sac at the base. She kept his cock straight up with one hand so that she could continue licking at his sensitive testicles. The volume of his shuddering moans increased, as did the pulsations of his grasped member. More pre-cum spilled forth from the tip. Whimpering in delight, the clone held onto the tree for support while separating his feet for better distribution of his weight while so lightheaded. He wanted her to keep on going, but she released him from her mouth's treatment to yelp and falter in her stance.

The real Naruto noticed how the fluttering inner muscles of Konan's pussy squeezed harder than before at his invading tongue and how her juices poured more steadily into his hungry mouth. He remembered what he had heard about Jiraiya one time during one of his drunken rants; this was the legendary female orgasm. Once achieved, it should be ridden out to the full extent. Putting this unwillingly obtained knowledge to use, Naruto curved his tongue and lapped furiously at the button that usually had the kunoichi a wriggling mess. He found this decision to be wise, as the woman threw her head back and cried out in pleasure; her juices practically squirted over his tongue, which he happily and proudly slurped down like the broth of a tasty bowl of ramen.

Konan relished this long overdue release of sexual tension. Arms lost their strength, causing her to slump against the tree trunk, and had Naruto not been supporting her ass, her knees would have folded under her weight. It was the most grand feeling she had in so long, and Naruto diligently ensured that she would not soon forget the feeling as he continued to caress the nub underneath the forest of blue hair. The bark of the tree was not rough or course, but it did feel somewhat uncomfortable rubbing against her tender breasts and their sore peaks.

Now coming down from her orgasmic high, still feeling the pleasurable licks of the boy's tiring tongue, Konan believed that some clarity would erase the fog of arousal. She had retained some sense, but not enough to ignore the clone's cock still rearing next to her; he had been very patient when she had lost herself to the climax she so desperately was in need of, but now he would not allow himself to wait any longer. Acting on personal need rather than courtesy, he nudged the blunt tip against her mouth. He continued to bump against her panting lips until he successfully wedged into the warm cavern. For a brief moment, she allowed him to pump in and out of the orifice, but she spat him out when the need for air could not be slaked through her nostrils. When he impulsively tried to reinsert himself, she jerked away and stared intensely at him to discourage anymore plans to stuff her mouth again while she was trying to collect herself. He could not hope to protest; it wasn't worth risking trying to force his cock into the mouth of a woman who could apparently turn into paper at any moment of her choosing. He cringed at the thought of having paper cuts all over his dick.

Taking a deep breath through the nose, Konan settled herself, though small quakes of her muscles still occurred due to Naruto's weakening licks at the wet apex of her thighs. Even though he was tiring, he kept his mouth at her vagina even when she began to straighten. He was forced off of her with a backward kick, pushing him onto his ass. Before he could gather himself, a bare foot pressed against his sternum to keep him from getting back up. When she caught those sapphire eyes, she instructed him to stay down; a woman of few words that would quickly be obeyed.

Throat muscles convulsed when Naruto swallowed hard. The intensity of Konan's unwavering stare – so powerful even in the afterglow of her orgasm – made his genitals pulse more vigorously than before; he stayed his hand only because the woman's eyes held him stiff – in more ways than one. A simple nudge from her foot was more than enough to have him lying flat on his back.

The clone watched in envious awe when Konan sleekly set a foot on either side of the original's waist. It was a view too perfect to describe for the breathless blonde. His eyes roamed over her body as surely as his hands would have, starting at her long, sexy legs, her blossoming sex adorned with blue curls, her flat stomach and pierced navel; he paused to gawk at her supple bust as if seeing them for the first time. Those erect tips were practically begging to be captured between his lips. Then he was gazing into her piercing eyes, wordlessly asking what was next.

Konan did not keep him waiting. With a quick sweep of her hand to push back the coattail of her outfit, she descended until her knees were on the ground and she was successfully straddling his waist. He shuddered violently when he felt the hot moisture of her cunt pressing down on his cock. A strained moan left him when she purposely glided her pussy along the underside of his shaft, coating it with her juices; the faintest smirk of authority flashed on her mouth. She continued this movement until her breath started to become as bated as Naruto's.

There was a slight adjustment of her hips and she picked them off of him so that her hand could snake in the small gap between their groins. She took him in her hand, once again astounded that someone so young was so well-endowed. He was already slick with bodily fluids, and she had been thoroughly prepped by his frantic tongue; her tongue ran a quick trek over her lower lip as she prepared to take him into her.

Naruto winced when his hard member bent slightly to be lined up with her pussy. There was no need to lubricate him now; she was wet enough. She dropped her crotch on him when the round tip snuggled against her folds. She spread around his girth. Moaning deeply, she continued her descent on his ten-inch cock. Her fingers curled in his jacket when he reached deeper in her than anything before. Whining in pleasure, Naruto latched his hands on her hips and tried to bring her down fully on him. He yearned to be buried entirely in her warmth. Konan resisted, however, unwilling to take him in all at once. It was hard enough to get him wedged inside of her tight snatch with him being so well-endowed.

"Slow," she whispered, her painted eyelids covering the cold-gray of her stare. At eight inches, she feared that she could not take much more. She slid up his pole a little, and then eased back down, and the insertion was completed when she settled on his lap. There was a bit of pain from having herself stuffed so much, but there was pleasure too, pleasure that was overcoming the slight sting. "Start slow…" Was she talking to herself? Naruto didn't care; he couldn't process anything but the snug surrounding of his prick. Her muscles constricted around him in a constant massage.

He almost cried out when she started to move, lifting her ass up a ways before pushing back down. She huffed softly while continuing the downward thrusts. Their crotches collided with wet smacks as the tempo increased. Small bruises would be left where his fingers dug into her sides as he endured the unbelievable feeling of having this beautiful woman ride him.

Konan was also frazzled with the high of sex, grunting and moaning each time she impaled herself on his shaft. The initial pain had all but been forgotten as the bliss knotted in her stomach. With each push of the cock, the feeling built upon itself and had her muscles quivering in violent spasms. Her chest heaved, those globes bouncing in rhythmic motions that captivated Naruto's cloudy gaze. He could not resist the urge to cup and fondle them lovingly. Truly, she must've been an angel, as this moment was heaven.

Watching was pleasure in itself, but the Naruto clone could not be ignored any longer. He would not waste this incredibly hard boner on his hand. He knew that she was in charge, that she chose what would be done, but he couldn't resist going up to her with pleading eyes. He wanted to know heaven as his mortal creator did. "H-hey, what about me?" he stammered with an innocent point to himself.

Those sleek eyes of Konan's peered open to regard the penis inches from her mouth, a perfect duplicate of the one she had pounding her snatch. She could not refuse it, and took it rather enthusiastically into her mouth, moaning into it as more pleasure was fed to her by the gallons. Again, her eyes shut blissfully. Within her orifice, she worked her tongue frantically around the phallus; she pulled her head back to focus solely on the enlarged tip. The pre-cum tasted so sweet as it was lapped up and swallowed down.

It was all too much for her handle at once: a cock in her mouth, another shoving up her cunt, and eager hands groping at her breasts. So overcome with the feelings, her bucking tempo became clumsy; she slid a bit off course, but it did not deter her from continuing. A hand came up from Naruto's chest to fondle his clone's testicles, churning them and giving them a squeeze to encourage him to offer up his sticky brew.

A shout was followed by a rush of semen. The genetic paste spurted into her, but not from the shadow clone; the original Naruto could not withstand her vagina bearing down on him during an impending orgasm. And being new to this, he hadn't the restraint to hold back. He could not be blamed. As more and more of his heat splattered within her womb, Konan felt that she could cum right then and there from the new sensation of having a man's essence pour into her.

After his load had been transferred to Konan to carry around within her, Naruto went utterly slack, trying to catch his breath and his thoughts. Even now, the woman continued to ride him, though his cock felt satisfied and threatened to wither. Konan noticed the wilting, and though he was still deep in her, she feared that he would not be able to bring her to completion; the worry itself risked the loss of the orgasm she so desperately needed. The dick slid out of her mouth, and she breathlessly said, "No. No, stay hard. Concentrate. Keep fucking me!" In all fairness, _she_ was the one doing the fucking, but that wouldn't be the case if his dick retracted. She could have just altered to the clone's prick, but she didn't want to readjust now.

"I'm trying," seethed Naruto, squeezing his eyes shut. He put forth his concentration to keeping himself hard, which wasn't too difficult when in the presence of the Rain's angel. But he continued to pump effort into his cock in an effort to suppress the urge to cum right off the bat; this had unexpected consequences. His look became more feral, his whisker markings bristling as his eyes turned from bright blue to crimson. These attributes started to be shared with the clone, who also was trying too hard.

Konan's eyes shot wide when she felt a disturbance. The penis burrowing into her had become noticeably hotter, and she could've sworn that he had obtained a bit more width. When the one in front of her was forcibly shoved into her mouth, she confirmed that it had increased a little in size, and the heat could be explained by the bubbling, red chakra that now started to coat the duo of boys.

The tables had turned all at once in a flashing moment. Naruto had elevated her up to stay positioned on her knees, unable to move down on him; instead of her bouncing up and down on his lap, he had taken the chore upon himself, ramming upward and into her at a quicker pace than she had managed. She whimpered against the cock that threatened to prod the back of her throat should he lose more control.

" _Urg!_ I can't stop!" snarled the Naruto beneath her as he fucked upward with jarring force. His demonic glare set on her set of jiggling tits. He wanted to devour them. All that made him who he was had succumbed to lust; he would've lost absolute control and would've progressed to a more advanced Kyuubi stage had the precious ore not been in place around his neck. "I can't _stop!_ "

With a heave, Naruto brought himself upright so that he was sitting with Konan in his lap. His hands went from her sides to cup both cheeks of her ass for leverage as he pulled her up and dropped her down on his beating dick. The deposited sperm flowing through her canal was churned by the piston of flesh and muscle. The fluttering walls around him were coated with the white substance.

This sitting position allowed him to drive deeper in her while also having oral access to her breasts, which he immediately took advantage of. She felt his newly-grown fangs prick her skin as he kissed and suckled and nipped at her nipples. She would have cried out if the other's erection wasn't filling her mouth. For support during Naruto's powerful thrusts, she hooked her hands over shoulders.

Deciding to explore a bit more, Naruto slipped one hand closer to the spread crevice of her butt until his fingertips touched the tight muscle. Reflexively, it tensed from the contact, but that did not stop the finger from tracing around it before poking at the hole. With a bit of effort, her anus was pierced by Naruto's digit. He pumped in and out of her ass in time with the thrusts of his cock.

It didn't take much more for her orgasm crashed down on her like a waterfall. She inhaled deeply through her nostrils as all of her muscles locked up during the seizure of pleasure. Her fingernails jabbed into Naruto's shoulders like spurs to a horse's sides; he sped up his thrusts while snarling like a beast. Due to the absolute height of her pleasure, she experienced for the first time a squirting orgasm. She saturated Naruto's lap with her juices whenever he drew out of her.

It was the orgasm to end all orgasms. Nothing mattered to her in the moment of rapture other than the cock pounding her senseless. It felt like it lasted hours on end, though it was only the length of a few, fleeting minutes.

She had lost all strength and was still reeling from the mind-numbing pleasure. It was great that she was so thoroughly satisfied, as it would be something to bolster Naruto's ego during his next bedding, but he was in 'kyuubi mode' and would not stop until his own pleasure had been slaked. It was becoming difficult to keep her up when she was so slack, so Naruto let gravity take over and set her on her back. The clone took himself from her mouth to help situate her on her back, though it took some time since the original Naruto refused to extract himself from her.

Konan regained her senses to find her head dangling over the ledge at the hot springs' edge. In front of her, the clone had assumed his stance, wading at mid-shin-deep water, uncaring about his soaked pants and sandals. To get into proper position, he bent his knees a bit a set a hand on one side of her face. He kept his thumb at her chin so that her mouth was slightly open. Unable to put it off any longer, the clone lurched forward and plundered her mouth. She gagged more than before; with her head dangling, the passage of her mouth went straight to her throat without an angle, and the Kage Bunshin capitalized on that by pushing on through to her esophagus. He could not fit in completely, but that was to be expected with his size. It was enough, though. One hand on her face, the other palming one of her tits, he thoroughly fucked her face, rarely letting up for her to have a chance to take a gulp of air. Yet, for all of his forcefulness, not once did she utter a protest.

The cloak of red bijuu chakra continued to flow over the two Narutos pounder her on both ends. The original stimulated her clitoris with vigorous rubs by his thumb while the other hand pulled her hips to his in rhythm with his. Control was lost, and all he sought was their respective release. Of course, he felt that she was experiencing a string of climaxes because her walls kept squeezing him, trying to sup his life force from him shaft like siphoning through a hose. He would not keep her body yearning for long. "I'm going to cum again," he told her in a guttural voice. He clawed at her waist from the burning pleasure swirling in his sac.

"Me too," gasped the clone fucking away in Konan's throat. He had been stimulated and anxious for so long, and his stamina was at an end. Pushing in as deep as he could, somewhat concerned when Konan made a strangled sound, he roared and pumped the base of his shaft as much as he could without bumping her face. Hot, chakra-laced seed was shot into her throat, too deep to be spat up; Konan was forced to swallow in heavy gulps, lest she wanted to drown on Jinchuuriki spunk. But in her aroused, pleasure-drunk state, she had not objections and happily drank down his heavy load.

She thought he was finished by the time he extracted himself, but that was not the case when the fist choking the base of his dick jerked him a few times. The last strings of his jizz were spat across her face, catching her lip piercing, the bridge of her nose and her massacre-shadowed eyelids. His last shot got her origami head flower.

The clone faltered on his feet, splashing through the warm water. His hands searched blindly for something to stabilize himself, but he found nothing. The kyuubi chakra started to fade with the release of pent-up sexual stress. Everything in his head swirled in an unrecognizable blur. Lifting a finger pointedly as he meant to make a remark, but his energy was spent, and that meant that he could no longer maintain his existence; he was lost in a burst of white smoke.

With his double gone, Naruto received the experience it had gained; it gave him the feeling of having a terrific orgasm without losing stamina. "Oh, god! I… I can't hold back! It's coming again! Here it comes!"

Konan lifted her weak arms, now able to solely focus on him as she latched all four limbs around him. "Do it," she panted desperately. "Cum inside me." She consciously squeezed him for all she was worth with her inner muscles to milk him for the last time. Semen splatters still oozed along her face, and she could taste it on her lips.

One thrust… Two, three… Ten! " _Argh!_ " Naruto's yell startled birds from their perch when the final rush of his seed jetted in to utterly flood Konan's vagina until it gushed out. The hotness of it was indescribable, and it rocketed Konan to her last orgasm. The two were absolutely still except for the uncontrollable grinding motions of their hips. Until the last milligram of cum was sent to possibly impregnate her, he stayed inside of her. And when even that was offered and his cock began to wilt, he remained. Then he collapsed on her, nuzzling her breasts affectionately.

It was nice to bask like this, Konan mused while staring up at the leafy canopy above them. However, with this slake of lust also came the remembrance of what her mission was. Well, she doubted the boy would be snooping around here for long, let alone stumble upon the hidden base.

For a while longer, she let her muscles recover. Shocks of pleasure were still tickling her senses, but she would not let them distract her. Finally, she shoved the panting boy off of her and made to stand up. He was trying to speak, but he had yet to catch up with his breath. Wordlessly, she adjusted her top to cover her exposed breasts before gathering up her bottoms and sandals; both were quickly pulled on, though it felt awkward with Naruto's cum still seeping from her greatly-satisfied vagina. She would need to wash up, but not here, and not at the Rain Village; Nagato did not need to know what she had been up to during her absence.

She headed over to gather up her Akatsuki robes, but stopped when Naruto's voice finally worked. "What…" His voice was rasped with exhaustion. "What's your name… 'tebayo?"

Was it that important? Konan turned to face him. He looked so pitiful lying there, as though he didn't contain a demonic beast. Still, after what they had just been through, she could grant him this one request. "My name is Konan," she murmured, and then looked away. She did not stop again.

Konan… That was a nice name. Naruto closed his eyes, at a most inopportune moment as well, for he just barely missed Konan dissolving into dozens of paper airplanes that swept down and collected the cloak belonging to a member of Akatsuki. Just as abruptly as they had met, they now parted ways, far too soon for Naruto's tastes, as he figured he should've at least taken her out for a bowl of ramen… like a gentleman.

"What was I doing out here again, 'tebayo?" he murmured to himself, ready to go to sleep. Then, all at once, he sat up and gave a 'Home Alone' Kevin gasp. "Sasuke!"


End file.
